<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coffee Kisses by Ladderofyears</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490616">Coffee Kisses</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears'>Ladderofyears</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [150]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Celebration of Difference, Coffee, Coffee Drinker Seamus, Family Backgrounds, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23490616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Seamus is a coffee drinker, a beverage that Neville has never really understood.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Seamus Finnigan/Neville Longbottom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Drabble A Day [150]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584664</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coffee Kisses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the prompt <em> Tea/Coffee. </em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Neville has never really understood coffee. </p>
<p>They’d never drunk it at home. “Too <em>muggle</em>”, his gran would exclaim, a dismissive sniff escaping from her Pureblood nose. “<em>Not</em> really a beverage for the Longbottoms.”</p>
<p>Seamus felt differently. </p>
<p>His dad had never been without a mug of coffee grasped in his work-calloused grip. “Wakes you up,” he’d laugh, tousling Seamus’s hair. “<em>Far</em> better than any of your mam’s magic.”</p>
<p>Coffee tastes so foreign in Neville’s mouth; harsh and acerbic, yet he finds that he can’t get enough of it. Coffee tastes like fire, like being born half-blood. </p>
<p>Coffee tastes like Seamus’s kisses.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading xxxxxx</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>